The instant invention relates generally to air conditioners, and more particularly, to an air conditioner stand.
Numerous support devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to support air conditioners. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,781 to Roidt; 3,722,845 to Unger and 3,790,115 to Fox et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.